Walk Through the Fire
by Eveilae
Summary: My first music video thingy. MERCY! Uh....that's it....Oh yeah, and it take place after the books.


A/n: This is the song from Buffy's 'Once More With Feeling'. Song: uh..Walk Through the Fire by John something..I forget. As soon as I remember I'll change this..maybe. Whatever.  
  
Oh yeah, and the (*) show where I've changed the words.  
  
LYRA  
  
I touch the fire and it freezes me *She's looking into a fireplace*  
  
I look into it and it's black *The flame turns dark*  
  
Why can't I feel? *She puts her finger into the flame*  
  
My skin should crack and peel *She leaves it there but the pain of Will and Lyra's separation numbs this pain*  
  
I want the fire back *She takes her finger out and hugs Pan*  
  
WILL  
  
Now, through the smoke she calls to me *Will is outside, walking*  
  
To make my way across the flame *He sees a girl that looks like Lyra across the street*  
  
To save the day or maybe melt away *At first he thinks it's Lyra but then he realizes it's not and turns away*  
  
I guess it's all the same *His daemon jumps into his arms and purrs mournfully*  
  
WILL and LYRA  
  
So, I will walk through the fire *Both sitting in different worlds but both in wherever in Midsummer's Day*  
  
Cause where else can I turn? *The two of them look like their side by side*  
  
I will walk through the fire *Suddenly they both stand and walk away*  
  
And let it - - *BLACK*  
  
WILL  
  
The torch I bear is scorching me *He stands in the middle of a field*  
  
Xaphia's (*) laughing I've no doubt *Will remembers the angel*  
  
I hope she fries *image goes back to Will*  
  
I'm free if that bitch dies! *he glares at nothing in particualar*  
  
I better help her out...  
  
MARY  
  
Cause they are (*) drawn to the fire *Mary appears with her daemon on her shoulder*  
  
MARY'S DAEMON: Some people never learn / MARY: They (*) will never learn *The daemon flies from Mary's shoulder into the sky*  
  
MARY & DAEMON  
  
And they will walk through the fire *Mary raises her arms*  
  
And let it - - *BLACK*  
  
SEREFINA  
  
Will this do a thing to change her? *Serefina appears, flying*  
  
Am I leaving others (*) in danger? *People are drowning below*  
  
Is that dear girl (*) too far gone to care?  
  
THE MASTER  
  
What if Lyra can't build(*) it? *The Master appears, next to Mary*  
  
DAME HANNAH  
  
Hey, maybe you are (*) right *Dame Hannah is next to the Master now*  
  
We're needed!  
  
...Or we could just sit around and glare *She glares at the flying Serefina*  
  
DAME HANNAH, MARY, SEREFINA and THE MASTER  
  
We'll see it through *Serefina flies down*  
  
It's what we're always here to do *They all hold hands*  
  
So, will they(*) walk through the fire? *They rock left to right*  
  
(Lyra and Will's and Mary's following verses overlap.)  
  
LYRA and WILL  
  
So one by one, they turn from me *They are separate, once again but sing like they are next to each other*  
  
I guess my friends can't face the cold *They look over at Mary, Serefina, Dame Hannah and the Master*  
  
But why I freeze (*), not one among them knows *They look at each other, but each doesn't know that the other's there*  
  
And never can be told *They shake their heads and look away*  
  
MARY and SEREFINA  
  
What can't we face *They hold hands and close their eyes momentarily*  
  
If we're together? *They stare at Lyra and Will sadly*  
  
(These three parts are sung mostly in unison.)  
  
PART I  
  
SEREFINA  
  
She came from the grave (A/N: Grave as in world of the dead) much graver *She opens her arm wide*  
  
UNKNOWN EVIL PERSON  
  
First, I'll kill her, no one will save her (*) *He appears in front of all of them and cackles evilly*  
  
MARY  
  
Everything is turning out so dark *She looks at the UEP (Uknown Evil Person)*  
  
UEP  
  
No, I'll hurt her, then I'll kill her *He grins evilly*  
  
DAME HANNAH  
  
I think this line is mostly filler *She shrugs*  
  
THE MASTER  
  
What's it going to take to strike a spark? *He seems very worried*  
  
PART II  
  
LYRA and WILL  
  
Going through the motions *Walking each their opposite ways*  
  
Walking through the part *They are both looking at the ground*  
  
These endless days are finally ending in a blaze *They suddenly both look at each other but still they don't see each other (They ARE in two separate worlds, even if it IS the same spot)*  
  
PART III  
  
  
  
MAIN EVIL PERSON  
  
So one by one, they come to me *He appears, hidden mostly by shadow*  
  
The distant redness as their guide *He steps out, his body as red as anything*  
  
That single flame *He makes a flame rise from his hand*  
  
Ain't what they had in mind *He smiles*  
  
It's what they have inside They will come to me *The flame disappears and he disappears as well*  
  
(All those people sing at the same time as Lyra and Will)  
  
SEREFINA, THE MASTER, MARY, MARY'S DAEMON and DAME HANNAH  
  
And they (*) are caught in the fire *Hold hands again and rock*  
  
At the point of no return  
  
So they (*) will walk through the fire  
  
  
  
LYRA and WILL And we are caught in the fire *They turn to each other and put their hands up to touch the other's even though they are still separated by their worlds* At the point of no return *They seem to look into each other's eyes though they see nothing* So we will walk through the fire *They break apart*  
  
SEREFINA, THE MASTER, MARY, MARY'S DAEMON, DAME HANNAH, WILL and LYRA And let it *Lyra bites her lip and turns around before walking off the picture*  
  
Burn *Will walks off too*  
  
Let it burn *The others sigh*  
  
Let it burn *They all walk off into their own lives and the field is empty*  
  
Let it burn! *BLACK*  
  
  
  
MAIN EVIL PERSON(spoken)  
  
Showtime... *He appears out of no where and give out an evil cackle* 


End file.
